1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid containers and, more particularly, to liquid containers including at least one integral straw which facilitates the withdrawal of liquid contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid containers having integral or "built-in" straws are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,987 discloses a beverage container having an interior divided into two sections, with each section having an integral straw. The distal ends of the two straws are sealed together and can be severed by a detachable tab. A vent is provided for each section by a push in tab. This arrangement, however, does not provide a vent which opens in conjunction with the straws.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,132 discloses a beverage container having an integral drinking tube and vent. This patent does not provide sealed integral straws, and instead provides a separate removable cap for sealing the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,425 discloses a container in which the pull-tab is used to open the container and expose an integral straw. This device does not provide a vent for facilitating withdrawal of liquid from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,814 is of interest because it discloses a beverage container having a recess for receipt of an integral drinking tube.
It can be appreciated that liquid containers in the prior art have not previously provided built-in straws which are self-sealing, protected from damage during shipment, and convenient to use because the container is vented in conjunction with movement of the built-in straw into position where liquid can easily be sucked upwardly through the straw or poured therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved liquid container including at least one integral straw as set forth by the present invention which addresses both the problems of convenience of use and, effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.